


Behind Blue Eyes

by samelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child!Harry, M/M, Sick!Harry, child!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samelove/pseuds/samelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is admitted to a hospital where he met Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, not betaed.....

I made a new friend today. His name is Louis. He has this feathery bronze hair and the deepest shade of blue in his eyes. He is 10 yrs. old, just like me.

As a child, I was weak and sickly. I’m always admitted to the hospital that’s why I didn’t have any friends. But one day, I just woke up with him staring at me. I looked up at him with a curious look on my face and he just gave me a smile.

“I’m Louis,” he told me with the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m Haz,” I replied with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you Haz.”

“Are you a patient here?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he answered and took a seat on the side of the hospital bed.

“Why have I never seen you before then?”

“Maybe, it’s because you’re not leaving your room that much. I saw you when they’ve admitted you here but you didn’t notice me.”

“Oh,” I replied because I haven’t seen him that time. In fact, I have never seen him before. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What is it?”

“Can we be friends?”

“Of course.”

From then on, he started visiting me daily. He told me stories about his life before he got admitted to this lonely place. Well, now that I have someone to talk to besides my family, I feel less alone. 

I learned that he grew up on Wolverhampton but when he was eight, they’ve moved here in Bradford. He loves playing football and he’s really good in playing the piano as well. He told me that he loves singing but he doesn’t think his voice is really that good. Of course, I told him that I think he would be great in singing and he promised me that someday, he would sing for me. 

Also, he has two younger sisters and he is the eldest. He told me that he never met his real father because he left them before he was born but he’s happy now because his mother married another guy who treats him like he is really his son. I told him that my Mum and Dad just got divorced a year ago and he told me that everything would be alright. And I believed him.

One day, I was chatting to him when my Mum texted me and said that she just arrived in the hospital. I told him that I would introduce him to my mother but he told me that he needs to go back to his room already because he still needs to take his medications. He hurriedly left the room and after about 10 seconds, my Mum entered the room.

“Oh Haz, I missed you so much,” she told me as she gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“I missed you too Mum,” I said with a genuine smile on my face.

I watched her as she put down some of the food she brought for me and my eyes automatically lit up when I noticed the tacos that she was bringing for me.

“I know what you’re thinking baby but no tacos until you take your medicine first,” she said while putting the tacos on the table beside the bed.

As soon as she mentioned the word medicine, I remembered about Louie.

“Mom, have you seen a boy about my age before you entered my room?” I asked her curiously.

“No. Why?”

“Well, I made a friend here.”

“Really? Tell me more about him then.”

I told her about everything Louie and I have done these past few days. I told her about the stories he told me, the games we’ve played and how he’s the closest friend I’ve ever had. I noticed my Mum smiling at me and I asked her why she’s looking at me like that.

“Well, this is the happiest I’ve seen you since you’ve been here for the past month. And I’m just really happy as well,” she said as she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

“Mum, I won’t be able to breathe if you continue that,” I told her as she hugged me tighter.

“Sorry baby, I’m just so overwhelmed.”

The visiting hours were now over and she needs to go home now. I gave her a sad smile as she walks towards the door. I know it would be a week before I see her again and I just wanted to cry. I wanted to go home so much. I wanted to be with my mother again. As soon as she left the room, I felt the tears fall down from my eyes. 

My panic attacks are starting again. I can’t cry because everytime I do, this is what happens to me. I’m having trouble in breathing and I feel like I’m going to die. 

I heard the door open again and for a moment, I thought that it might be my Mum coming back because she forgot something but the figure I saw belonged to my only friend. He noticed my state and he quickly ran to my side.

Louie took me in his arms and held me steady as he tried soothing me. He whispered comforting words to my ear as he rubbed my back. I felt myself starting to calm because his touch is akin to that of an angel.

“Are you my angel?” I blurted and he looked at me funnily.

“I could be anything you want Haz,” he replied to me while brushing my hair with his small fingers.

“Then, be my best friend?” I asked him hopefully.

“I already am.”

He stood up from where he was sitting but I gripped his wrist.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I need to go back to my room.”

“Just stay with me until I fall asleep, please?” I pleaded to him.

“Okay.”

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed someone holding my hand and I saw that it was him. He was sleeping on the chair beside the bed. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for me to fall asleep. I laughed to myself how funny that sounded.

“You’re awake,” he said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, I am.”

“I need to go back to my room now, can’t have them worrying about me,” he told me as he started walking away but then he stopped and turned to look at me again. “By the way, you talk in your sleep.”

He rushed out the door and I felt myself crimsoned in embarrassment. Do I really talk in my sleep? At least I don’t snore or sleepwalk. There are worse things than talking in your sleep, right?

It has been two weeks and my Mum was with me again and of course, Louie told me that he needed to go back to his room. He kept making excuses when I tell him that I want him to meet my mother. Maybe, he’s just afraid that she won’t like him? I’m pretty sure that my Mum would like him though especially when he’s the only friend her child has.

“Darling, I have some great news for you,” she told me excitedly.

“What is it Mum?”

“Well, seeing that you’ve been improving in these past few weeks, the doctor said that you would be released from the hospital within this month. If you’re lucky, you might even be at home during Christmas.”

I was ecstatic at the news but I felt a pang in my chest. If I would be released from the hospital, would I be able to see Louie again? What if the doctors here won’t let me visit him because I’m not his family?

“Why aren’t you happy?” My Mum asked me as she noticed the sadness painted on my face.

“I’m happy….”

“But?”

“But at the same time, I’m not,” I said honestly.

“Aren’t you happy to go back to home with me?”

“Of course I am. It’s just….complicated.”

“Is this about your friend?”

“Maybe.”

“We can come visit him anytime you want.”

“Really?” I asked with an earnest expression.

“Yes. Now, I want to see that smile on your face again.”

I couldn’t help but smile and she smiled at me as well.

“I love you Mum.”

“I love you too sweetie.”

When Louie came to my room the next day, he had a gloomy look on his face. He tried to smile at me but even a blind person could see that it’s fake.

“What’s the problem?”

“Nothing,” he answered but I can tell that he was lying.

“Tell me the truth please. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“I’m not sad whenever I’m with you,” he said with a small smile.

“But you were sad before you came into my room so please….”

“It’s just that I saw my Mum crying. I don’t like it when she cries especially when the reason is me. It breaks my heart Haz,” he said as he sat on the chair beside my bed. I patted the space beside me and he climbed on the bed.

I held him in my arms and I could feel my shirt getting damp. He was crying and I started rubbing his back while whispering soothing words to his ear. I just wanted to make him feel better. This felt like déjà vu but the roles were just reversed. I was excited to tell him about the news of me getting released within this month but that could wait. This is much more important.

The next day, I woke up with a cold space beside me. The warmth that gave me comfort was gone.

A week has passed and Louie didn’t visit me. I wanted to ask the nurses about him but I told myself that it won’t do me any good. Maybe, he was released from the hospital and he just forgot to tell me? Or maybe something bad happened to him?

No. No. No. That can’t be. He was cheerful and he didn’t seem to have any illness to be honest. So why is he here in the hospital? He’s not like me who always has panic attacks. I never asked him what his illness is and why he is staying here in such a long time as well.

I was taken aback from my thoughts when I heard the door opened and he was there. What was unusual though is that he doesn’t have that smile that he always wore on his face.

“Lou! I’ve been worried about you,” I told him as he walked to where I am.

“I’m sorry Haz,” he said with his sweet and angelic voice.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. At least you’re back now,” I said in a jolly tone.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t see you anymore,” 

“But why? Are you being released then? I would be released this weekend.”

“Something like that… Wait, you would be released this weekend yet you never told me?” He said with his voice slightly rising.

“I didn’t think it was that important.”

“Of course it is important. You are my best friend, it’s important to me.”

“I’m sorry Lou.”

“No. It’s okay. I need to go now.”

“Can’t you stay a little bit longer?”

“I’m sorry Haz…”

He walked towards the door before he turned around to mumble something that I couldn’t quite understand. Then, he was gone. The door closed and I was left alone. Once again, I’m alone.

The weekend came quickly and my Mum just finished signing the papers that were needed to be signed for my release.

“Haz, it’s time to go,” she told me and I stood up. I still feel a little bit tired because I didn’t get that much sleep yesterday.

I walked out the door and I was ecstatic to be outside of the four corner room until I saw the name of the patient in the room in front of me. It was his name. He’s still here. I knocked at the door and a woman who I think is the same age as my mother came out. I glanced at the room at the room and I saw him there, lying with different tubes connected to his body. There was an oxygen mask on his nose as well. This was not the happy and cheerful boy that I’ve met.

“What can I do for you?” The woman with puffy-red eyes asked me.

“I just want to see Louie.”

“Come in then,” she told me and I followed her with my Mum trailing behind me.

“What happened to him?” I asked her.

“Well, we were in a car accident three months ago and he took most of the blow. Are you one of his classmates?”

“No, I’m his friend. He came to my room last month,” I told her but she looked confused.

“That’s not possible child, he’s been in coma for three months.”

“No. He was fine, just last Tuesday. He came to my room and told me that he could not see me again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but please, just leave. I don’t need any psychotic child telling me lies about my son,” she said in an angrier tone and my Mum ushered me out of the room and muttering some apologies to the woman.

“Mum, I am telling the truth,” I insisted.

“And she was telling the truth. I met her the day you were confined here and the boy was in coma since then.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I’m sorry sweetie. What you’re just saying is just too unrealistic to happen.”

8 years later.  
I’ve been living in Bradford for 8 years now. I can’t remember much from my childhood but Mum told me that I was always sick at that time. Well, I’m healthy now and I would be starting university today. I’m a psychology major. Wearing a plain white shirt, skinny jeans and high-cut converse, I walked into the hallways of my new school.

As I got into my locker, someone tapped my shoulder. He was a young tanned lad with cerulean orbs and feathery bronze hair. Those blue eyes, I got a sense of familiarity from them but I could not remember where I saw them.

“What is it?” I asked him.

“This may seem cliché but, have we met before?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.xx


End file.
